I Was Straight
by midd
Summary: The boys were straight. One Shot. SasuNaru implied. RR


I Was Straight

---------

::The boys were straight."::

---------

First Part:

I was straight. I believe in girls. I love girls! In fact, I was hoping to marry one someday. I was hoping to find a girl and date her for like forever and when we've old enough, I'd go and proposes her. I would kneel in front of her, show up an irrefutable gorgeous diamond right, asks her to marry me and we'd have seven children.

And I'd pass my jutsus to them and then they'd grow up and marry someone they love and I'd have grandchildrens!

I dreamed that. I did.

That then I'd be buried next to my wife and my family will remember me.

I'd even pass them my Sexy-Jutsu! I'd make my name known and be a legend!

Sadly, it won't happen, because now, I'm not.

---------

Second Part:

I was straight. I was definitely straight, thought I didn't show it. I didn't pay much attention to the opposite sex but I was straight. I did. I really was.

I was hoping that while in the meantime I'd gain as much power as I need to kill my brother and be the strongest shinobi so that I'd bring my family name alive, I'd find my future-to be wife along with it.

I mean, as I take a second....well maybe after a few years, I started, I was thinking that maybe Sakura isn't all that bad.

She talks much, she does, but she's one of the most beautiful girls in Konoha.

And the girl fucking adores me!

I was thinking, maybe that I'd might develop some intimate feeling to her and if I was content enough, I'd marry her and revive my clan. I'd be the father of the new Uchiha Clan.

I didn't dislike girl that much. Really, I didn't.

---------

First Part – Dillema:

How can I be gay?

How can I find that my sex is attractive?! They're definitely _not_ pretty.

I_ love_ pretty women!

Males are just...too males, they're, well, _them._

I **don't** find boys sexy!

Well maybe _him_. I mean, he's different. He's different from others I don't know which part he does but he is.

He... um, well, attracts me. More than Sakura does...I mean, did to me.

It's just if you take a look deeper at him, he's not such a bastard anymore.

...Lately.

That is if you look really deep, deeper inside of him.

---------

Second Part – Dillema:

Falling for males is stupid. I don't like stupid things. Sakura batting her eyes at me is stupid. Kakashi late for three hours for three years is stupid. Naruto being stupid is stupid. The Konohamaru following him everyday every year is stupid. Naruto fell down from the roof was stupid. Kakashi acting like he's ten is stupid. Naruto becoming a chuunin is stupid. Sakura flirting with me is stupid. Naruto doing anything is considered to be stupid.

I hate stupid things!

Not being able to kill my brother is tremendously stupid.

But...

A walking Naruto, breathing, alive Naruto is even stupider.

But since whenever I can't remember when, I guess, he's not really that stupid. He is, stupid, I mean, but I think he's not really that stupid. Have I been repeating the same sentence?

Anyway, it's not that I don't find him stupid anymore, but he's kinda looking rather...good, sometimes..

That is if you really take a clear look at him.

---------

First Part – Conclusion:

Well maybe I didn't realized that I've been gay my whole life. And maybe it was just last month when Sasuke _accidentally_ kissed me, _again,_ for the second time, on the roof, _alone,_ before I fell down, and the world became white and black while only him is Polaroid.

Maybe I didn't really mind that I'm turning gay.

Anyway, it's not like I can't adopt children even if I'm gay.

---------

Second Part – Conclusion:

I never, once, in my whole life, thought, that someday, one day, in my life, I would, might, kiss a boy.

But he looked so irresistible that one night.

I understood that someone might catch us....me, doing stupid thing, like kissing my, I mean, one of my teammates.

Suprisingly, kissing a boy didn't feel bad. I was, almost, felt right, it was a very pleasant feeling that I had.

He wasn't a very good kisser.

And I wasn't _that_ good either --- I mean, I can practice.

But it's not like he can compare it to someone else...

And it's not like I'd let him kiss another boy.

---------

Ende.

---------

A/N: O yeah, it's 12 am sharp!!! Made it around an hour, or two, who cares?

So what you guys think?


End file.
